


Valentines Shinenigans

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fragments that are suppose to be a fic, Gen, I am weak for team fics, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shiratorizawa Third Years Centric, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Yamagata Hayato Centric, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Hayato gets to spend his birthday with friends.Oh, and the chocolates were nice too.
Relationships: Oohira Reon & Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita & Yamagata Hayato, Soekawa Jin/Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori & Yamagata Hayato, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Yamagata Hayato, Yamagata Hayato & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Valentines Shinenigans

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this fic is other than various streams of consciousness and vague slice of life moments because I had so many ideas and I have no idea if any of this works to create a story but I said I would post this on time, but obvious that didn’t happen. Better late than never I suppose!

On weekday mornings Yamagata Hayato wakes up at exactly 6:35am without fail. Despite it nearing the end of the school year he wasn't able to change his body's internal rhythm, nor did he want to. Years of conditioning and routine had made him an early riser—not that he could complain, he had always been somewhat of a morning person—being able to sleep through almost everything short of a natural disaster and still be perfectly refreshed when he awoke.

It was truly a superpower, Semi had commented once during a training camp.

But since it was the weekend and a rather special occasion he slept in until just past 10 o'clock that day. While not especially late like some others were prone to it was certainly later than he was used to.

His roommate was still fast asleep as he slips into their shared bathroom. It takes him approximately fifteen minutes every morning to get ready, two minutes to brush his teeth, five to go through all five steps of his skincare routine, and the last seven to style his hair for that almost effortless wild look.

At exactly 10:30 Hayato receives a text message from his mom. Attached to the birthday message was a 42-second-long video of his two little sisters wishing him a happy birthday and asking him to come home soon to celebrate. The twins smile and make lopsided hearts with their hands just as the video ends.

He replays it no less than four times in bed before breakfast (okay lunch was a more appropriate term but as far as he was concerned the first meal of the day always constituted as breakfast), sending off a text filled with little heart emojis and making plans to video call later as soon as his family was free.

Since it was a Sunday, he didn't have to worry too much about classmates bombarding him with well-wishes and accepting obligatory chocolates until tomorrow. The only gifts—if any—he expected to receive were from close friends and teammates. His roommate had gifted him a sturdy phone ring and Tile, undoubtedly in an attempt to ease his unfortunate habit of dropping and losing his phone.

(How his phone always ended up on the wrong desk or in the wrong pile was a mystery.)

On his way down to the dining halls he runs into Semi and Tendou, both dressed in loungewear and sporting unkempt hair, looking as if they had just woken up and rolled out of bed. Semi especially looked rather hellish for a late weekend morning.

“Ha-ya-to-kun~!” Tendou calls, perking up and throwing his arms up, waving them about like some sort of inflatable tube person. “Happy happy birthday!”

“Morning. And thanks.”

Tendou grins, the sly and teasing curl an all to familiar sight, wiggling his thin brows as he hooked an arm around Hayato's neck, “Congratulations! One year older and you finally caught up to the rest of us. Now if only you could grow a little.”

“Oh fuck off Satori.” Hayato wheedles his way out of the iron grip, “I’m still taller than average and plenty tall for a libero.”

“Mmmmm _just_ barely though. Itachiyama’s libero is taller.”

Rolling his eyes Hayato passes through the door that Semi had so graciously opened, “That dude is a monster for that position. And besides—” A sharp yelp interrupts the rest of his sentence as he glances back to see Tendou rubbing at his shoulder and pouting at Semi—who by the looks of it not so accidentally closed the door on him…again.

“You got that right.” Semi catches up in a few strides and picks up the conversation as if nothing had happened, “If he could play front he’d be a triple threat.”

Tendou takes up the spot on his other side, grumbling to himself as they amble their way on over to the dining halls in the still chilly February air, huddled together and conversing as if they hadn’t spent the previous night staying up late hanging out in the common rooms. Tendou chatted up a storm—quickly forgetting about his “injury”—about the recent chapters of whatever mangas he was currently following while Semi looked like he was in desperate need of some caffeine or maybe even a couple more hours in bed.

Unsurprisingly the dining hall was nothing short of deserted. The tables were bare of students save for a few scattered about in small clusters, lazily chatting as they ate. Ordinarily the place was full with free seats hard to come by during peak hours where overflow areas would be opened up to accommodate all the students piling in. Though it wasn't much of a surprise seeing as how the student body tended to go off campus for their meals on weekends when they had the time and money on hand.

The three split up, each grabbing a tray at the entrance and finding a place in whatever line was serving their morning favourites. A subtle nod and silent agreement that the first one finished would get to pick the table.

“Where’s everyone else?” Hayato asks, setting his tray down across from Semi, noticing the distinct lack of other persons at their usually too full table.

“No idea where Jin is. Reon and Wakatoshi went on a run this morning. So, they've already ate,” Semi supplies, sticking another chunk of tamagoyaki in his mouth, “as for the...children...your guess is as good as mine.”

Hayato snorts, “Children? _We're_ still children too ya'know.”

“Less children than they are.” Semi shoots back, “In some countries we'd be considered adults already.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hayato carefully mixes his bowl of natto, “Too bad we're in Japan then. Two more years to go.”

“Two more years and we can get absolutely _wasted.”_

“Never pegged you to be so excited about destroying your liver.” To be quite honest Hayato himself was rather curious about having a good time with friends. His parents had always been rather lax about alcohol, offering him tastes when they had it, and the few Izakayas he'd been to with them had always offered him a glass—he supposed he’d looked old enough for a while now. But the idea of partaking in more adulty activities with friends was much more appealing than having a drink with the family. No aunts trying to pry into his nonexistent love life was also a major plus.

“I’m not,” Semi clarifies, sparing a nod at Tendou as he took a spot beside him, “but I haven’t forgotten our little bet from first year and I intend on winning.”

Oh yeah, _that_ thing. A thought that should have been destroyed the moment it was born: something well over two years old and from a particularly late night of grueling studying before exams when their collective brains had been fried to a crisp from all the cramming. Hayato had almost forgotten all about it…almost

“Ooooooh Semi Semi getting competitive before the competition even begins,” Tendou smiles wide, “Can't wait for all the funny pictures I’ll get when we do~”

Shaking his head Hayato turns back to Semi, jabbing his chopsticks in a less than acceptable manner at the other, “Dude, I’m _telling_ you Wakatoshi is definitely going to drink everyone under a table. He just _looks_ like the type of person who could down a bottle and still be sober.”

“He’s built like a brick house sure,” Semi concedes, reaching for his bowl of soup, “but _I’ve_ got a feeling that he’s going to be a lightweight.”

“Wakatoshi could bench press you and you think this man can’t handle a drink?”

“I’m not saying _can't,_ I’m just saying you’re giving him too much credit before we find out.” Shrugging dismissively Semi pauses to sip at his bowl, “My money is on Jin being a heavier drinker than Ushijima.”

“Oh ho ho? No faith in your best friend Reon? For shame Eita-kun, he'll be heart broken when he finds out.” Tendou clicks his tongue, tisking as he cut into his omurice with a spoon, “How am I going to break it to him?”

Semi makes a disbelieving little wheezing sound similar to a snort but not quite, “Reon says he’s not taking part in the alcohol poisoning. He'll drink, but he wants to remember the night.”

“Booooooring.” Hayato jeers, as if there were people around to listen, “Reon is either going to regret it or we're going to regret all the blackmail he'll have on us.”

“Eh,” Semi shrugs, not at all concerned at the potential amount of ammunition they would hand Reon on a silver platter, “I’ve got no self-preservation instincts left anyways. And it’s not like Reon doesn’t know anything more embarrassing things about me. I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“You can’t be embarrassed if you don’t have any shame~” Tendou heartily agrees, twirling his spoon, a familiar mischievous curl on his lips.

Hayato wonders how he managed to befriend such _shameless_ animals…though he supposed he was just as bad as them when given enough reason to be.

(He hasn't felt proper shame in _years_.)

Somewhere between a heated debate about a new musical talent show Semi had been bingeing and discussing homework the rest of their friends—or at least the juniors—finally make an appearance. Kawanishi comes in moaning and groaning about doing extra blocking practice at the behest of Goshiki after morning practice while the aforementioned young ace and Shirabu had gone straight to the food lines, not even bothering to spare a glance at anyone else.

°°°

After breakfast the group finds themselves wandering back to the dorms. The sun had risen high and the sky saw nary a cloud but the temperatures had barely gone above their freezing start, thus the heated comfort of the dorms called to them as they hastily filed into the building.

Tendou had dashed off as soon as they made it in, shivering and rubbing his hands together before throwing a jumbled comment over his shoulder to join them in the lounge in a moment. Neither Semi or Hayato batted an eye whilst their kouhais—still futilely trying decipher the message—stared at the redhead's disappearing back.

They were gathered around the low coffee table when Tendou returns.

“Tada~” From his back Tendou produces a clear cellophane bag, tied with bright red ribbon and filled to the top with heart shaped chocolates, “Happy Birthday Hayato-kun~ Specially made just for you by yours truly!”

“Great. So, I definitely know not to eat any of it.”

“Oi, if you’re not going to appreciate all my _hard work_ then I’ll just take it back. More for me~” Tendou—the bastard that he was—dangles the bag over Hayato's head. And while that may have worked to get a rise out of him in the years past, Hayato was not falling for it this year.

“You know I’m kidding.” He sticks his hand out, “Gimme.”

“Say you’re sorry.”

Rolling his eyes Hayato sighs dramatically before he drawls out in the flattest tone possible, “I’m sorry for implying that your chocolates suck. Just because your actual cooking is hot garbage doesn’t mean that your chocolates will be.”

He hears more than sees Semi choke on something and it _almost_ breaks his impeccably practiced neutral expression. Reon would be proud, he learned it from him after all.

Tendou on the other hand ponders the “apology” for a long, _long_ moment before shrugging and dropping the bag into Hayato's waiting hand, “I’ll take it.”

“Of course you will.” Semi quips, clearing his throat, “You're a disaster on the kitchen. It should be illegal.”

“If it were illegal it would be twice as fun!” Tendou wraps his arms around Hayato, pulling him close and making kissing noises, showering him with little kisses all over his face. Hayato allows the show of affection, laughing lightly as the redhead peppered kisses wherever he could reach and ruffling his hair slightly.

The two were pointedly ignored by the other occupants in the room. Kawanishi and Shirabu exchange odd looks whilst Goshiki uncomfortably adverted his gaze, looking over Semi's shoulder as he scrolled through social media from his upside-down position on the couch.

“Looks like everyone’s here.” Reon's head pokes in from the doorway, a wide grin on his lips and Ushijima and Soekawa in tow, “Is it too early to be giving gifts?”

“It's past noon,” Semi supplies sagely. As if the arbitrary time was an enough of a justification. The two seem to share a silent conversation before Reon shrugs and enters the room, a large heart shaped red box in his hands.

“Well, since Satori is already doing it we might as well join in.” Reon gingerly offers the box to Hayato, “Happy birthday.”

“Oh shit. That’s the _fancy_ box.”

Reon seemingly ignores Semi's comment before gathering Hayato up tightly in his strong and solid arms. Reon's hugs had always been perfect in every sense of the word. Warm and welcoming, like coming home after a long day, and far more comfortable than it had any right being. It was no wonder everyone fought over the chance to cuddle with him during movie nights. Sighing into the crook of his neck Hayato thoroughly savors the contact, he would swear on his life that Reon gave the best hugs (right after his own mother of course.) Pressing a light kiss to his cheek Reon eventually releases Hayato, who begrudgingly steps away to accept his other gifts.

“Happy birthday!” Jin offers him a modest red box of chocolates, a card inside in a simple cream coloured envelop attached with a silky wine coloured ribbon. Jin pats his head like an older brother would, before dropping a kiss to his crown.

Ushijima steps up next, delicately presenting his gift, “Happy birthday Hayato.” Ushijima’s chocolates were housed a sleek black box with embossed red roses and tied a white ribbon. It certainly looked pricey and Hayato hopes his former captain did not break the bank for some silly sweets. He leans down to give an awkward hug—an armful of chocolates would make anything awkward—patting at Hayato's back with solid, firm hands.

“Thanks guys. You really know how to make a guy feel special,” Hayato laughs, trying his hardest not to drop anythung as he delicately places his presents on a table. 

“Should we have gotten him chocolates too?” He hears Kawanishi whisper to Shirabu behind him. The two second years hadn't seen the exchange the year prior and were more than at a loss as the oddity that was their seniors.

“Don’t worry about it. I already get more chocolates than I can handle. Don’t need a couple more boxes.” Tearing into the packaging Hayato easily shakes a box loose from the too tight lid before selecting a piece of chocolate and popping it straight into his mouth, not once even considering consulting the guide that fluttered to the ground. “Besides, they're just being obnoxious because I’m the youngest and it’s a holiday.”

“Yeah, trust us, by tomorrow he'll be drowning in chocolates.” Semi's hand reaches over, momentarily hovering, his long fingers tapping the air like a piano in decision before snatching up a dark chocolate piece printed with a gold design. The other third years make varying noises of agreement, helping themselves to whatever they fancied from the open box.

“Want some Tsutomu?” Hayato offers, holding the box to his face, “Go ahead. There’s too much for just me.”

“Th-thank you Yamagata-san!” Goshiki takes a long second in consideration. His face scrunched up as he agonized over the myriad of choices before him and finally picking up a heart shaped bonbon. His face positively _melts_ when he tastes the sweet treat.

“Good right? Perks of being born on Valentine's day I guess. Everyone springs for the nicer chocolates.” Turning to face his other juniors, Hayato practically shoves the box in their direction, “Shirabu, Kawanishi, you too. Help yourself to whatever.”

“Oh gross this one has cherry in the middle.” Jin gags, dropping his half eaten piece into Reon's open hand. He makes a valiant effort to swallow down what has left in his mouth but anyone with eyes could see that he would have rather spit it out.

Reon shakes his head, easily tossing the half eaten chocolate into his mouth without missing a beat, “I don't know how you do it every year, Jin. There’s a card with the information _right there_ and you still manage to get the _one_ flavour you can’t stand.”

Hayato had the basic decency to bite back a laugh, whilst Tendou in the other hand barked out a laugh like squeal and was immediately met with Jin flicking a piece of chocolate his way. A glint passes by Tendou's ruby red eyes, the kind of shine that usually bode nothing but terrible things for their opponents on the court. Anyone else probably would have been unnerved enough to shy away but Jin only squared himself and rose to the challenging look, it was a little-known secret that of all the third years Jin was one of the most troublesome. His ability to sweet talk his way out of things and his general unassuming appearance allowed him to get away with things Hayato had only dreamed of.

Their only saving grace from any potential chocolatey food fight was that Ushijima was sitting in the middle, and if nothing else he would prevent an all-out brawl since it was against dorm rules.

Flicking his eyes over to a certain other third year Hayato sidles right up beside Semi and raises a brow, “What? Nothing for me this fine morning?” he teasingly inquires.

He didn’t actually mean it and to be honest he hardly cared if Semi did get him anything. But it was the principle of a thing.

“You'll get your present later before dinner.” Semi grins rather toothily, meeting his eyes head on and popping a square of chocolate into his mouth, “Don't worry, I didn't forget.” A suspiciously playful lilt to his voice that makes Hayato just a smidge nervous.

°°°

No sooner had he gotten one leg through a pants hole after ending an hour-long video chat with his family—his sisters had shown him the cute little cake they had baked for him, promising to make another when he came home; they were the absolute cutest little things and he wished he could just kiss their little cheeks—that a familiar, albeit impatiently excited, knocking come from Hayato's room door.

“Give me a second!” He hollers, hastily shoving his other leg in and making sure his pants were on securely before answering.

He comes face to face with a grinning Semi, looking all too smug and certainly up to no good. Clearing his throat, loudly, Semi produces from his back a bouquet of a dozen roses, vibrant and fresh and in full bloom, and a small red and white striped box—of presumably chocolates—his smile only widens as he presses them into Hayato's hands, “Hayato, my dearest darling, my absolute sweetheart, soulmate and fellow lovely holiday child, happy birthday.”

He blinks, once, twice, three times before an overly dramatic groan rips itself from his throat.

“You’re the worst,” he bites out, graciously accepting his gifts and resisting the urge to rub his face to remove any flustered tells. Tossing the chocolate onto his desk Hayato goes searching for a vase or something close enough to put the flowers in so they wouldn’t be dead by the time he was back. “Now I feel like a _dick._ All I got you was a box of Pocky and a shitty handmade card for your birthday.”

“Well then you'll just have to make it up to me next year. Now give me a kiss.” 

Hayato knows that it was nothing more than a tease. Semi had never been one for materialism and more often than not simply went the extra mile because he wanted to see how far he could push the envelope, but it was in that moment that he begins his plotting. Come November Hayato would have the most outrageous birthday spectacle planned that Semi would regret ever trying to one up him; he may have a little sister but Hayato had _twins_ and being a doting and embarrassing brother was his forte.

“Semi Semi knows how to treat a person.” Tendou giggles to the side, phone in hand and most likely snapping pictures for later.

Semi huffs out a breath, crossing his arms over his chest proudly, “You're damn right I do. I’m a catch.”

“If someone treated me like that I’d be in love for sure.” Reon supplies, the innocent tilt of his head belied the endless teasing he would dish out once they were at dinner.

As per tradition, it was Hayato's pick of establishment. He had chosen a small restaurant, a hole in the wall type of place, specializing in donburi and a few other dishes that they'd all more than happy eat for days on end. They had spent many weekend nights crowded at too small tables sharing food and endless conversation topics. It had become a semi-frequent hangout spot for them when time permitted, and with the school year nearing its end and graduation on the horizon Hayato wants to make sure he has at least one last memory of the place. Call him sentimental, but with their inevitable parting coming sooner rather than later he is determined to fit in as many of their regular activities into the following days as possible. Who knows where life after high school will take them, and when the next time they'll all be together like this again.

After dinner they make a quick stop into a conbini right around the corner from campus, knowing full well that the little mini conbini on campus closed hours ago. They pick up armfuls of snacks, ranging from bags of chips and other awfully flavoured things only old people enjoyed to sweets already on sale. Despite it being a cold night Tendou grabs a container of chocolate ice cream, surprising…no one.

They pile into Reon and Semi's room, opening snacks and spreading out as comfortably as they could given that the Shiratorizawa dorm rooms were definitely not made to accommodate six energetic volleyball players.

°°°

At 12:41 in the morning Hayato crawls into bed, freshly showered and eyes drooping. Another birthday having come and gone with friends and Hayato can still feel the warm pleasant buzz coursing through his veins. He knows waking up for classes the next day would be undoubtedly hellish, given that he'll only get about six hours of sleep and it was the start of a new week, but he doesn’t mind. It was well worth it.

While he did miss celebrating birthdays with his family in the comfort of his childhood home, table overflowing with his mother’s cooking of favourites and his wild sisters climbing all over him. But this, being with some of his closest friends in the world, celebrating him _and_ the stupidly cheesy holiday that was way too commercialized had also never felt more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still thinking about how everyone got siblings now and I just think Hayato having two little twin sisters who are _just_ like him and how much I love it. I hope that this fic was not absolutely garbage because I feel like there wasn’t much cohesion in what I was making an attempt to write and that there are a lot of little things thrown around that could be better developed, but this is all the energy that I have for this fic at the moment and didn’t want to make it super long.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡ 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
